


A place to lightly dust, to roll, to crimp.

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: The Hearth Series [25]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cooking, Friendship, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: After the team had descended on Rossi’s place to learn to make pasta, it had become some sort of monthly event for them, rotating each member’s house, sometimes squeezing into a tiny kitchen together. Always having a good time.





	A place to lightly dust, to roll, to crimp.

** A place to lightly dust, to roll, to crimp. **

After the team had descended on Rossi’s place to learn to make pasta, it had become some sort of monthly event for them, rotating each member’s house, sometimes squeezing into a tiny kitchen together. Always having a good time.

When they’d headed to JJ’s, it had been to learn to make a _proper_ cheesesteak. At Morgan’s it had been to learn the secrets behind real deep-dish pizza. There had been a skip because of back to back cases but eventually they’d made it to Reid’s eclectic apartment to discover that the man who loved Chinese take-out so much actually knew how to make it at home by hand. They’d all been delighted to try the assortment of dishes as he taught each of them to make their favorites. Emily had declared that Reid could have been saving her so much money all these years.

Everyone had expected piles of sweet treats the night they’d gathered at Garcia’s brightly decorated apartment, but she’d surprised them with the best burritos any of them had ever tried.

Emily was the most reluctant, there hadn’t really been a specific place in her childhood that she identified one particular food with home, but she’d dug through her past and eventually came up with homemade pizza using authentic ingredients. Even the dough for the crusts had been from scratch. Each one was a hard act to follow, which was why Hotch was not looking forward to his turn.

He got lucky and Jack had requested a sleep over, that Aaron for once jumped at hosting, the team’s first weekend off and then the following two weekends there were active cases happening. It looked like he was about to be saved the last weekend by a series of meetings, but somehow they all got rescheduled and he was left with the knowledge that the entire team would be at his place in an hour and he had… nothing.

Left with no further options, Aaron headed for the store and shopped what he knew.

What he knew, it turned out, was pecan pie.

Enough supplies to make four individual pies later, Aaron was letting himself and his friends in so they could begin.

The night turned out much more fun that he’d expected, hosting them all in his home. They’d all laughed at everyone’s attempts to match the tiny details in Hotch’s crusts, all failing miserably. By the time the house was empty again, Hotch wondered why he’d been so worried.

 


End file.
